Daisee
Daisee (デイジー Deiji) is a girl with the abilty to understand the heart of an animal. She is originally a merely unnamed background character in the original Phineas and Ferb series (always seen with her mother). She is a background character, minor character, supporting character and a secondary character in the Extended PnF Universe Series. She is later a supporting character once more in the Future Heroes Series. Early Life Not much is known about her life, other than being born in Danville, her hometown. Present Life Extended PnF Universe Series Future Heroes Series Personality She is very optimistic, bright and smart. She also seeks out oppurtunities of certain things (like dreaming of becoming a hero). She has a very mischevious side. She is also very kind and helpful. She is also a bit pessimistic and childish. She also have a bad sense of imagination, as shown when she. Physical Appearance EPnFUS Timeline She tied her in a ponytail style with a blue ribbon. She has buck teeth. She wears a green, zipped long sweater (underneath it is a blue T-Shirt), a blue skirt and white sandals. Like most characters, she is redesigned to having a chibi-like appearance, large eyes and pupils and a slightly circular head. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she wears a lightblue sweater with very long sleeves, mirroring her FHS-timeline counterpart. FHS Timeline During the Future Heroes Series, she wears a lime green, (very) long sleeved zipped long sweater(her hands are covered by the sleeves) and white shoes. She also replaces her blue ribbon with a red coloured version. Abilities and Powers 'Whisper Whisper Fruit' She ate the Devil Fruit during the events of Fireside Crusaders: The Musical Movie. The fruit allows the user to understand the heart of an animal. She would not realize this power until the episode Time-Space Rift Trouble Part 1 where she is surprised that she is able to understand what a flock of birds are trying to tell her. During the third series, her Devil Fruit powers is amplified with the Kenbunshoku Haki, allowing her to sense any kind of danger from miles away. 'Kenbunshoku Haki' A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. This form of Haki amplified the powers of her Whisper Whisper Fruit at the momment it awakens. 'Combat' While she has no mastery over any type of martial arts, she has shown to able to use her wits and intellegence against the enemy. During the third series, she eventually gained a mastery over long-ranged combats after obtaining Phineas and Ferb's Ferbtastic Slingshot. 'Ferbtastic Slingshot' As mentioned above, she gained a mastery over long-ranged combat. The ammos are infinite and only appears when the elastic is pulled. Each ammo has different types. *'Normal/Finisher: First Ammo' *'Fire/Finisher: Flame Ammo' *'Water/Finisher: Water Ammo' *'Metal/Finisher: Metal Ammo' *'Forest/Finisher: Grass Ammo' *'Sun/Finisher: Solar Ammo' *'Moon/Finisher: Moonlit Ammo' *'Wood/Finisher: Wood Ammo' Background Information *Her status as a Devil Fruit user and a Haki user ultimately brings a story impact that the Devil Fruits and Haki would become a main subject of the Future Heroes Series. *She is the very first FC Hero to have obtained both the powers of a Devil Fruit and a form of Haki. Several FC Heroes in the Future Heroes Series gained powers of different Devil Fruits. Category:Partial Fanon Works Category:Fireside Crusaders Team